Egyptian Terror
by Flying swans
Summary: Joe goes missing and Frank and Nancy investigate his disappearance. Some adult stuff. Our first fanfic. so please be gentle with the reviews.


**Egyptian Terror**

Disclaimer: There is no correspondence of the title and the story….it's just that there was no name we could think of. We don't own the characters.

PS: For those who don't like to read about intimacies this is not your take because we have been vulgar and we have written about it.

**Chapter 1: Bayport**

"Hey Frank, are you coming to the concert tonight?" asked seventeen year Joe Hardy for the fifteenth time this afternoon. "Joe, will you stop exaggerating now. I think that's the fifteenth time I've said that I am not coming." "But what I can't understand is how can you say no to are top in the charts. Come on man, be a sport." Joe exaggerated. "One more time you utter these words, Joe I am sure to give you a good smacking", a frustrated Frank Hardy responded.

But Joe knew the reason very well. Nancy Drew, a very good friend of the Hardys and Frank's secret crush was coming for dinner. Nancy was the biggest reason of Frank's rejection to go to the concert.

The doorbell rang and Joe had to withdraw from his train of thoughts. He went to open the door only to find Iola and Chet with their Jalopy.

Within ten minutes a handsome and attractive Joe along with Iola and Chet left for the Rockmelt Concert. Joe little knew what lay in store for him.

_**Next day**_

Frank woke up the next morning to find that Joe's bed was empty. He had not returned from the concert last night. He picked up his phone and dialled Joe's number. It was switched off. In a desperate condition he left for Nancy's house. He took his convertible and drove to her house.

"I am feeling so helpless, Nan" said a desperate Frank.

"It's okay Frank. Joe is a brave boy. I am sure he will be able to take care of himself. We will find him soon"

Frank's ringing phone interrupted their conversation. It was Fenton Hardy. He went out of the room to answer the call. After five minutes he returned his face looking brighter.

" There is good news" ,began an excited Frank, "Dad found out that Joe's phone was last tracked in an Aircraft Engineering college near the outskirts of Bayport."

Nancy continued, "So what next?"

Frank exclaimed casually," So….Let's check it out."

**A/N:** I know you didn't find any intimacies. Don't be disappointed. I am sure you will find much by the end of the story. Don't forget to review. This is our first fanfiction, so please be gentle with the reviews. Happy reading.

**Chapter 2: At the Aircraft engineering college**

"Oh! I think you are god's most beautiful creation I have encountered till now, Nancy", flirted Edward, an American blonde guy at the college.

"Thank you for the compliment", finished a shy looking Nancy Drew.

Frank Hardy stood at the corner frowning to himself. He looked around to find a sweet looking American girl. Frank approached the girl and tried to talk to her only to be disappointed. "Any luck, Hardy?" asked a smiling Nancy.

"Excuse me….sorry I didn't get you." added an embarrassed Frank.

"Ok then can we get back to work…and leave alone American guys and girls." Nancy added teasingly.

Frank and Nancy had reached the Aircraft engineering college about an hour and a half ago posing to be final year students. They tried to mix with the students and find about Joe's whereabouts. Fenton Hardy had also informed them that Professor Samuel was the first-hand eyewitness and had information about Joe's whereabouts. They had planned to meet the Professor after the college gave away.

_**In Prof. Samuel's office**_

"Hello, this is Frank Hardy and this is Nancy Hardy...er, sorry Drew", completed an embarrassed Frank. Nancy's face showed an emotion which was a mixture of shyness and anger.

"Oh! It's quite natural. You guys make an excellent couple." Prof. Samuel added jokingly. Nancy gave Frank a stern look.

Prof. Samuel took the sign and added hastily, "Okay enough now I think now we should get back to business."

"Dad told that you knew something about Joe's disappearance. So can you please help us?"

Prof. Samuel began his narration, "yesterday night I was not getting much sleep. So I decided to take a stroll in the premises. I was then I sighted two people dragging an unconscious Joe into a private aeroplane. From their conversation I picked up that they were going to hide Joe in the pyramids of Cairo."

"Thanks a ton Prof. Samuel" added Frank and Nancy together.

"Welcome and best of luck for your journey" returned Prof. Samuel.

**A/N:** Here goes your second chapter. We know it's an awkward place to end a chapter but we couldn't come up with anything more at that time. Don't be disappointed for you will soon find out how much vulgar we have been. And please don't forget to review.

'

'


End file.
